


It Finally Clicked

by bookedequestrian



Series: Gods of Beacon Hills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Possible Sterek, olympian gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookedequestrian/pseuds/bookedequestrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stopped in the middle of the road to catch his breath. He stared at his hand, marveling at it. He felt different, like he had before, just different like some part he had always had had finally clicked into place.<br/>He felt powerful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Finally Clicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blankpageswithinvisibleink](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blankpageswithinvisibleink), [[on the tumblr]](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%5Bon+the+tumblr%5D).



> Concept by ~blankpageswithinvisibleink 
> 
> I’m kind of writing this like the Hales are all alive and Mama Argent died. Idk about Kate yet. Also kind of combing the seasons I guess. And just sort of making it Teen Gods/Goddess, instead of werewolfs it’s demi-gods. Let us see.

Scott crept along his porch bat reach to crack against the burglars head if need be. The vine plant that had grown onto the roof and around the porch support beams rustled. Scott stepped toward it, gripping the bat tighter. Something dropped down.  
  
“Ah!” Scott screamed and went to swing the bat.  
  
“Ah!” Stiles screamed back.  
  
“Wow, dude, face stop! I want to live!” He shouted. He swung his arms around, but he appeared caught in the vine plant. He managed to free himself and flipped off the roof to land on the lawn.  
  
“Stiles?” Scott asked. Stiles hopped onto the porch.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Scott asked leaning the bat against the porch railing. Stiles started bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
  
“They found a body!”  
  
“A dead body-wait nevermind, I’m going back to bed” Scott grabbed his bat and started for the door.  
  
“Half a body! With rocks smashed into it!” Stiles said. He bounced around in front of Scott. Scott paused and stared at Stiles. “They don’t know much”  
  
“Just?” Scott asked.  
  
“That it’s a girl probably in her mid-twenties, they suspect foul play. Murder!” Stiles said.  
  
“Dude you’re taking about murder, please don’t sound so excited” Scott said. Stiles paused and tilted his head to one side, thinking for a moment. Then he shrugged.  
  
We’re going! My dad’s out there with staties, man we’ve got to go!” Stiles said. Scott sighed.  
  
“Fine, but next time don’t hurt the plant, okay?” he asked. Stiles nodded enthusiastically bouncing on the balls of feet. He nearly sprinted to his jeep. Then he fiddled with the volume of the radio turning it up louder the longer Scott took.  
~  
They pulled into Beacon Hills Preserves back-entrance-that-wasn’t-a-back-entrance, but everyone used it anyway even though the trail was blocked off with posts and signs and heavy chains. Stiles ran over to the heavy chain and made a move to hop over it, but his foot caught on it. He would have fallen if Scott hadn’t caught him.  
  
“Thanks man” Stiles said. Scott followed him over the chain and they headed into the forest. They headed up a steep hill having to crawl up it with the help of their hands.  
  
“So what if the killer is still out here?” Scott asked at the ascended to the top of the hill. Stiles stood at the top and shrugged.  
  
“You know hadn’t really thought about that” Scott chuckled.  
  
“And what half of the body are we looking for?” Scott asked as he joined Stile on top of the hill. Stiles shrugged again.  
  
“I don’t know that either” He said. Scott laughed again and patted his friend on the shoulder, stealing the flashlight away from him. It flickered for a second then shone immensely bright. Scott scratched at the back of his neck.  
  
“I don’t know man, I just have a bad feeling, like something is going to get u-” Scott cut himself off as heard barking in the distance. Several flashlights shone in the distance. Stiles took off away from the approaching police.  
  
“Stiles!” Scott hissed. He took off after his friend. They only ran for a few minutes and Scott could have thrown they were running away from the police.  
  
“STILES?” Sheriff Stilinski’s voice boomed out through the woods. Scott skidded to a halt and flung himself behind a tree. He listened as Stiles distracted and lied to his father. Scott waited for Stiles and his father to start walking away before he started away as well. Running away.  
  
He wasn’t watching where he was going, which didn’t happen often. Scott had good eyes. Scott tripped over a tree root and went sprawling. He heard a clatter and something snapped and he hoped it was the flashlight breaking and not one of his limbs.  
  
Scott lay there on his face mentally and physically checking himself. He sat up when he was sure nothing was broken. Scott stood and pulled his phone out. He was glad his screen shone like a friggin beacon as he used it to replace the-most likely-dead flash light. He started tward the road, when the light caught something. He stopped and passed the light over the heap on the ground again.  
  
It was the dead girl. Scott’s scream caught in his throat as he jerked back and almost fell, his entire body tipping back. Then his scream came.  
  
“Holy shit!” Scott cursed managing to right himself. He stilled himself and put the light back on the girl, she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She would almost look peaceful if she wasn’t missing her lower half with huge laps of rock sticking out of her back.  
  
Then she moved.  
  
Dragging herself towards Scott, groaning and her face twisting in a wicked snarl. Scott wanted to back up, but he knew he would fall. He didn’t have anything on him only his phone.  
  
“Why is it always me?” He asked as the zombie got closer. He was trapped, jump off the ledge behind him and possibly die or face the zombie also possibly die or become a zombie.  
  
Scott looked behind him, he couldn’t really see the forest floor. He debated the jump, a broken everything wouldn’t be that bad, would it?  
  
Scott felt a cold hand around his ankle.  
  
“Off! Get off!” He shouted. He cloed his eyes and stretched his hand out, it felt like it was on fire. Scott could feel heat radiate down his arm centered in his palm.  
  
Then he could smell it. The burning of flesh, of rot and decay. It hit his nose and branded itself into his memory. He wanted to puke, but he kept his eyes closed and waited for the heat to fade out of his arm. When it did, he didn’t look, he just ran.  
  
He didn’t stop running till he reached the road.  
  
He stopped in the middle of the road to catch his breath. He stared at his hand, marveling at it. He felt different, like he had before, just different like some part he had always had had finally clicked into place.  
  
He felt powerful.  
~  
“I’m telling you, I found the body and it came to life and attacked me! Then I think I rekilled it or whatever with-with”  
  
“What? Heat vision?” Stiles asked. Scott nodded.  
  
“Yeah, but with my hand!” He hissed and pointed to his left hand. Stiles and Scott stopped just outside of the schools front steps. Stiles hesitantly touched Scott’s hand and hissed pulling back sharply.  
  
“Dude are you alright?” Scoot asked reaching for Stiles. Stiles started laughing.  
“Sorry, couldn’t resist, yeah I’m fine. But it’s weird, maybe you had an allergic reaction?” Scott looked at Stiles. He hadn’t been sick a day in his life, he been lucky with that. Always quick to recover from injuries and a great immune system.  
  
“Alright, so what the flashlight ignited?” Stiles asked. Scott shook his head.  
  
“I dropped it.”  
  
“Well maybe you were drunk! Or just didn’t see it correctly. I mean how can a body” Stiles paused and looked around. “Just up and start moving? Zombie’s aren’t real, Scott” He hissed. They were suddenly both very aware of the students flooding around them. Scott looked at Stiles and shifted his backpack.  
  
“You know I wasn’t drunk-half-asleep maybe-but definitely not drunk and you know what I saw was the real thing” He said. Stiles nodded.  
  
“But what exactly is the real thing?” Stiles asked. They stood in silence till the bell rang. The looked toward the school and started for the doors.  
~  
The first day of school didn’t feel as long as it usually did. Scott talked to Stiles about the new girl in their English class-Allison-during lunch. Even though Mr. Harris didn’t particularly like Stiles, he let him mess with chemicals during the free lab in chemistry and create goo.  
  
Then it was time for lacrosse practice. Both Scott and Stiles were in good shape and kept up during the practices, but they were only second string.  
  
“McCall goalie!” Coach Finstock. Scott jogged over to the goal. He waited and took a deep breath, it was almost like he could better, but not quite just focus a bit better and he could see-no-sense where the ball was going to be before it was there. He managed to block all the shots, except one during his time as goalie.  
  
Then when they scrimmaged, he could feel that little piece that had clicked into place the night before, humming. He felt stronger, he played better.  
~  
“I swear it was right here” Scott said. He could practically smell burning flesh, but it even seem like the leave were disturbed.  
  
“Sure, man and let me guess this is where the fire came shooting out of your hand as well?” He teased.  
  
“No, it was heat it wasn’t fire” Scott corrected. Stiles threw up his hands. They both turned when they heard something rustle off behind a large oak.  
  
“What are you doing here? This is private property” The man barked. He only looked a bit older than them, with dark hair and stubble. Stiles lance over at Scott.  
  
“Sorry, we were just leaving” Scott said. He glared at both of them and Stiles flinched, he swore he’d just gotten shocked. He saw Scott flinch as well. The nodded at them.  
  
“Just don’t let it happen again” He left. Scott and Stiles watched him leave.  
  
“Come man I have to leave” Scott said turning to leave. Stiles smacked him in the chest.  
  
“Dude that was Derek Hale, he’s only a few years older than us. He was the star of lacrosse team all four years of high school, don’t you remember?” Stiles asked.  
  
“I wonder what he’s doing back” He said.  
  
“Me too” Stiles said.  
~  
School was the same, Scott still gushing over the new girl and how he had a date with her. They had lacrosse practice again.  
  
After practice the Coach called Scott over and told him he was first string. Stiles was within earshot and started jumping up and down.  
  
“Dude, that’s awesome!” Stiles said as they collected their gear. He smiled at Scott he was happy for him he was, but something just wasn’t sitting right. When he got home that night, he powered up his laptop and started researching.  
  
Stiles jumped when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. He slowly got up and cracked it open. He glared at Scott who was smirking.  
  
“Get in here” He snapped. Scott stepped into Stiles room and plopped onto his bed admit the mess of papers and books and plates with crusted things on them.  
  
“I’ve been up all night, trying to find out what’s going on, and found something out” Stiles said. He was back at his laptop clicking away.  
  
“With the dead girl?” Scott asked. Stiles turned and looked at him.  
  
“No with you, you’re freaky new abilities” He said gesturing at Scott. He handed him a piece of paper. It was a black and white, printout sketching of a Greek man with a sun behind him.  
  
“What’s this?” Scott asked.  
  
“Who” Stiles corrected. “And that’s Apollo…your dad, you’re a demi-god” Stiles said. Scott stared at Stiles then at the printout then at Stiles.  
  
“Um, no I don’t know if you’ve noticed or not, but not a demi-god” He said standing. Stiles grabbed his arm.  
  
“Scott at least think about it, I mean come on you had heat come out your hand, lights react around you, you heal insanely fast, you can play piano and you’ve never had a lesson and you said you knew where the ball was going to be! I bet if I gave you a bow-an-arrow you could hit anything!” Stiles said shaking Scott’s arm. Scott yanked his arm free.  
  
“What does a bow-an-arrow have to do with anything?” Scott asked. The room was getting hot, sun pouring in through the window.  
  
“Scott, Apollo’s an archer, a musician, a healer, he can cast plagues, he-”  
  
“Enough!” Scott shouted as he shoved at Stiles. Scott muttered an apology picking up his things and leaving, what Scott didn’t see where the two singed handprints in Stiles’ sweater.  
  
“Yeah, Scott you aren’t a demi-god” Stiles said as he inspected his sweater. He snorted “Dumbass” he mumbled under his breath.  
~  
Scott was dancing with Allison. Everything was great, he felt like, she said it was like he was glowing. Then it hit him.  
  
He was burning up and he had to get out.  
  
His hand tracing across Allison’s arm. She hissed in pain and jerked it back.  
  
“You’re burning up! Are you all right?” She asked. He nodded and had ran off. He only stopped when he found himself in the nature preserve. Standing across from Derek Hale.  
~  
Derek’s hand was pressed over Scott’s mouth.  
  
“Shut up” He hissed. Scott was pressed into the soft dirt of the forest floor, struggling against Derek’s knee in his gut.  
  
“Great, they’re here” He said. He took his hand and knee away and Scott felt a huge zap or static shock tear across his face. Scott hissed.  
  
“What was that?” He asked sitting up. Derek looked at him.  
  
“Static.” Scott looked at him expecting more. Derek sighed.  
  
“I create more static then a normal person because Zeus is my dad, just like you create more heat because Apollo is your dad” Derek explained hushed. He was still crouched by Scott. Scott stared at him.  
  
“You can’t believe this whole demi-god thing?” Scott asked. Derek held up his hand and static sparked between his middle finger and thumb for a good thirty seconds.  
  
“Well when you really are half god, you kind of have to believe it.” Derek said. He jerked Scott up. Scott stood on shaky legs.  
  
“But I’m not I can’t be” He tried. Derek help up is hand again, this time the visible static jumped around his palm. Scott shut his mouth and nodded.  
  
“But what’s going on?’ Scott asked as Derek started moving away. Derek took a quick look around a large clearing before going into it. Scott followed. Derek stopped and threw his arm out almost knocking Scott off his feet.  
  
“They’re here, run” Derek ordered before sprinting away. Scott followed him.  
  
“Who?” He called. He almost slammed into Derek’s back. Scott was about to snap at Derek about warning him when, he smelt something. Rotting flesh. He looked around Derek and saw four massive horses.  
  
One blood red, another pure white, one gold and the last solid black. Their eyes were all crimson and eyed the two boys with malice. The red one snapped at them and Scott saw sharp, fang like teeth.  
  
“What are those?” He asked. Derek glanced at him.  
  
“Mares of Thrace. Deimos, Lampon, Xanthos and Podagros. Let’s just say we probably look better than the grass to them” Derek said. He eyed the four horses. They hadn’t moved, but that didn’t mean much. Scott remembered his little knowledge of Greek mythology.  
  
“Mares of Thrace? Why are they here? Shouldn’t they, you know not exist? Or at least be on Greece?” He asked. Derek growled at him.  
  
“We shouldn’t exist. Think about it Scott, if the gods all real all their little pets are too. And why would I know why they’re here?” He snapped. They stood there across from the man-eaters, no one moving, then all four started for them. Derek turned around and shoved Scott.  
  
"Run!” He barked. They ran out of the clearing and reached to top of a hill. Derek stopped and turned back around.  
  
“What are you doing?” Scott asked. He stopped, but kept inching his way away. He could hear the horses getting closer.  
  
“Just watch!” Derek shouted.  
  
The dark forest sparked with light as lightening shot from Derek’s hands. Leaves swirled around his feet like a tornado. He held his stance for long time, till he dropped to one knee and the lightening stopped.  
  
Scott ran over and looked into the clearing, all the horses had scorch marks on them-he couldn’t tell on the black one-they were still breathing, but they were definitely out. He turned to Derek.  
  
“Dude, you have to teach me how to do that!” He said. Derek got up and brushed dirt and leaves off of him.  
  
“Years of training and practice and hard work” Derek said. He started walking away and Scott picked up a Scott to keep up with him.  
  
“I’ll do it!” Scott said.  
  
“And you still wouldn’t be able to do it. We were sired by two different gods Scott. Though they both might have power in the sky, yours only rules the sun and mine actually rules the sky” Derek explained. Scott glared at him. They were almost out of the woods.  
  
“Just teach me then! I don’t want to hurt anyone because I get overheated and burn them!” Scott snapped. Derek glanced at him. They stepped out on the road.  
  
“Alright, but first brush up on your mythology. Learn what you might be able to do before you a attempt to. Go it?” Derek asked. Scott nodded.  
  
Derek started for a small parking area across the road. Scott hesitated before he started back toward town.  
  
He couldn’t believe he was a demi-god. His entire body was humming with heat.


End file.
